Angel or Demon
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: This is a little poem of the thoughts of a five characters about two certain halfhumunculi...


A/N: here is a little poem in which the children of some of the characters and in one case grand childe are musing about the Elric twins…

For the explaining of the characters before the parses: 

B.: **_Briand Miles _**–son of MajorMiles (I can't find his full name) and Katharine Armstrong (both characters are in the manga)

M.: **_Mathew/Matt Mustang_**- son of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye

A.: **_Antony Bosh_**- son of Danny Bosh and Maria Ross

D.: **_Darien Falman_**- son of Vato Falman and Sciezska (I really don't know her full name, but the part was cute when the two talked with each other)

K.: **_Kevin Havoc_**- son of Jean Havoc and Suzan Cortez (she is one character of my imaginary)

A. T.: **_Albert Tringam _**– son of Fletcher Tringam

M. T.: **_Marcus Tringam_** – son of Russell Tringam

C.: **_Cassidy Hudges_**- daughter of Max Morrison and Elichya Hudges

And now after we are done with that, the poem can start….

* * *

_**B.**-"Every time I look at you_

_My heart beats faster. _

_One look in your amethyst eyes, _

_And I can't get away from your spell. _

_**M**.- Even if we knew each other _

_From the start, _

_You are still enigmas to me. _

_Like a puzzle, _

_That no one can solve. _

_**A.**- You move like one Angel, _

_I wish, I could be the one, _

_The only one for you. _

_But, he is the Dragon, _

_And you are the treasure, _

_You are his pride. _

_**D.**- It is hard to tell _

_What you really are. _

_In a moment sunshine, _

_In the other storm. _

_**K.**- Every time I see you _

_A question plagues my mind and soul, _

_Are you now Angel, _

_Or a true Demon…? _

_**A. T.**- You are a mystery, _

_Golden- amethyst _

_And Emerald-gold. _

_Will I ever truly know you? _

_**M. T.**- I try to understand, _

_But I fail every time. _

_Is your smile truly honest? _

_Or are you just playing an act?_

_**C.**- I know it sounds strange, _

_But sometimes I fear you. _

_I know, I shouldn't, _

_But sometimes you are so cold. _

_**M.**- I'm the one, _

_Who met you from the start, _

_But even to me it seems _

_That you have two faces… _

_**K.**- Caring and kind as one Angel, _

_Pure as the snow, _

_But then cruel as a Demon _

_And cold as ice… _

_Which is the true you? _

_**A.**- I don't care, what they say _

_I don't care, _

_If you were born from a sin. _

_All I care for is your smile, _

_The light in your eyes. _

_**A. T.**- Sometimes you are so different, _

_Love and Hate, _

_Sunshine and Rain. _

_But then, so much alike. _

_I fear your cruel smile, _

_Which promises pain and death. _

_**C.**- I try to understand _

_Even, if it's hard. _

_Your pride is your power. _

_I fear sometimes your cold. _

_Your eyes hold a secret, _

_That only one truly knows, _

_She is the one you truly trust. _

_**B.**- Why is it so hard, _

_To know your true face. _

_You hide behind a mask. _

_Why do I long for you? _

_Why do I admire that cruel smile? _

_**A.**- Even if it's wrong, _

_Even if I hurt, _

_Because of the Golden Dragon, _

_That will protect you, _

_I will still love you. _

_**D.**- It is hard to tell _

_Who you really are… _

_Kind or cruel, _

_Angel or Demon… _

_**A.T.**- Every time I listen _

_To the old tales, _

_I can't hide my amazement. _

_Your parents past, _

_Has created your present. _

_**C.**- When I listen, _

_To my grandfathers tales, _

_I can't decide how to feel. _

_Anger towards your mother, _

_Who took him away? _

_Or gratefulness for your father, _

_Who gave him back? _

_**M.**- When I see you, _

_My mind and soul, _

_Are plagued by a question… _

_**B.**- When I'm near you, _

_There is a question in me… _

_**A.**- When you smile at me, _

_My heart asks every time… _

_**A.T.**- When we are together, _

_My mind asks me… _

_**M.T.**- When we talk, _

_About our future, _

_I ask to myself… _

_**K.**- When I watch you train _

_Or talking to her, _

_I want to know… _

_**C.**- The truth is, _

_I have long forgiven, _

_But my troubled soul _

_Still wants to know… _

_**D.**- I will search for the answer… _

_**All**- …are you Demon _

_Or Angel…" _

* * *

A/N: I know this was a bit long and could be confusing, but you will get some explaining in my fic _'Kokoro no Yume' _then these characters will appear in there.

Oh and beside that the sentence: "_If you were born from a sin."- _well this has many meanings **1. **her mother is Envy **2.** her parents are half brothers and **3. **her parents are both male **4. **her mother is in a way death, but not really. You can choose which sin you like…


End file.
